User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Nana Hidaki
Nana Hidaki is a member of the Japanese Psychic School's Elites, and a college student. Born in the upper class, she was raised to be the perfect lady. However, after she first accidentally used her power, her life changed as she developed a love for explosions. Appearance Nana has long black hair and reddish-brown eyes. She always wears really nice clothes, and always dresses to impress. Even in her school uniform, she looks incredibly lady-like. Personality Nana is a gentle, soft, and relatively quiet girl; only rarely occasions letting her emotion get the better of her. She's highly loyal to her friends, having no fears, as shown we she stood with Eiko against Victoria Charters during her first Battleground as an Elite. In spite of her polite manners, Nana can put her foot down when she need to, as seen when she refused to let her parents stop her from entering the Psychic School, despite her love and respect for them. Even though she's all but disowned by her parents, and some of her extended family now, she nevertheless maintains her happy, positive outlook, not showing any particular sign of distress or grief. Despite Nana's very lady-like behaviour, her reasons for entering into the psychic school are telling of another side of her. When Nana was young she first witnesses her own power by accident. She enjoyed her private lessons, but was never excited by them. When she felt the power of the explosion she just causes race through her, her heart pounded. Her power showed her excitement, and she wanted more. After further events, she joined the psychic school as it was the one place she could unleash her love of explosions. Nana also enjoys manga. Another fascination she kept hidden from her parents, before she found her own powers. It's believed this keen interesting in manga is what inspired her way of speech when she gets excited of explosions. Whenever she gets excited over the idea of explosions, her usual demeanour collapses, and she gets fidgety. Likes: *Explosions *Classical/Orchestra Music *Manga *Volcanoes *Bombs Dislikes: *Social expectations *Winter *Insects *Monsters Background Nana was born into the upper class of Japanese life in Tokyo. She's the seventh daughter of her father, though not all had the same mother. Continuing a "family tradition", they called her "Nana", meaning seventh. Her parents always brought her up to be intelligent and a lady. When it was time for her to go to school, they hired private tutors, and taught her not only the standard curriculum, but hings like the tea ceremony, additional instruments, and dance. However, Nana was never excited by these lessons or subjects. When she was ten, she caught one of her private tutors reading a manga during their dinner at the house. Interested, she snuck a peek of it from behind him, and began reading it. It was a fantasy action manga, and the sight of everything in it grabbed her interest like nothing before. Her tutor caught her gazing at it from the corner of his eye, but to double check, he closed the book. He could tell she was a little let down. He struggled to decide what to do, knowing that letting her read manga and comic wouldn’t be welcome by her parents at all, and doing it was likely to get him fired. But she was clearly interested, and interest she never had before, so he gambled. He let her read only one book a month, keeping it on the low. He saw her smile more than he ever did when she was reading, and even seemed to enjoy her other studies more. A year later, and things took a real turn out of left field. One day, Nana discovered her power, completely by accident. One of her very new tutors was being nasty toward her, and Nana was beginning to get angry. Trying to maintain her composure, she let her anger out through her power accidentally, destroying the table in a small but might explosion. Powers Nana gets her nickname "Hanabi" for a very good reason, she loves explosions. After discovering her “unlady-like” powers revolving around fire, pressure, volatile forces, etc, her life changed. She happily learnt to control her power after she felt the explosions of a fireworks show one day, and aimed to replicate its wonder. What really aids her in taking her power one step further is her Super Mutation, enhancing her physical condition, allowing her to handle the pressures and temperatures of explosions. *Conscious Spatial Awareness *Conscious Material Awareness *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition *Psychic Shield Nana’s powers started out as just being able to manipulate volatile forces, but after training herself and exploring her power, she expanded it into the two things which cause general explosions- heat and pressure. From there, she even expanded it into fire and plasma, and gained some general control over her telekinetic force allowing her to encase forces into a sphere of telekinesis force to charge up really big explosions. From here, she even learnt to convert her psychic energy into kinetic energy, allowing her to near-instantaneously release huge levels of kinetic energy/heat/pressure/sparks at once. Even bolster her own strength and durability to survive larger blasts. Nana also learnt to charge matter with kinetic energy, through various means, but also by converting its potential energy into kinetic energy. *Fire Manipulation **Explosive Fire Manipulation *Heat Manipulation *Plasma Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Psionic_Energy_Conversion *Pyrotechnic Manipulation *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *Volatile Force Manipulation Techniques Nana has developed many techniques with her powers. 'Explosions' The most basic of Nana’s techniques. By using physical forces, or just converting psionic energy into kinetic energy, she causes explosions where she desire them. 'Bombs' By creating spherical constructs of telekinetic force, and filling them with high pressures, heat, and psionic energy to be converted, she can make bombs either in the air, or in her hand, which she can throw to detonate on impact, or just explode in place. She can create as many of these as she has the power for, and can put as much explosive potential in them as she pleases. *Using telekinesis, she can also fire them like ballistic missiles. *She can plant them in ground as mines. *She can also up the scale or the size of the sphere, and the pressure, heat, psionic energy within to make for some really large bombs. 'Explosive Constructs' By getting creative with the shape of the telekinetic force “shells”, Nana can produce various shapes and sizes in which to load with explosive potential. *Her personal favourite is the “Boom Door”, in which she creates a box that fills a door, fills it with explosive potential, then leaves it there, trapping people, or waiting for some idiot to run into it, cracking the shell. 'Kinetic Charging' By either converting an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, converting psionic energy into kinetic energy, or other means, she can “charge” matter, causing it to violently explode. 'Kinetic Charge Trap' By the same means as normal kinetic charging, Nana can place an object, be it a golf ball or a whole building, into a delicate balance between exploding and stability. This means that the moment any further kinetic energy is added to the system, a chain reaction will begin, and the entire thing will violently explode. *One thing she likes doing with this power is placing specific spots into this delicate balance, creating literal land mines. 'Boom Boxing' By focusing explosive forces around her fists, she can make her punches explode on impact, causing her hits to deal great damage. 'Explosion Beam' By firing a constant stream of "charged" fire and/or plasma, she can deliver not only a scorching attack, but one that constantly explodes on impact/contact with anything. Trivia * Themes * Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet